Waking Up in Vegas
by RainbowMoonCookie2399
Summary: Fairy Tail goes to Vegas! Who gets drunk? Who loses all their cash? And most of all, who falls in love?
1. Day 1: Day One of the Three Day Trip

**Hello again! I got this idea and I just had to write it down! I was planning on uploading this after I was done with my other fanfic, Thinking of You, but, whatever. So, I hope you like it! :D**

* * *

"Okay! Is everyone packed and ready?" The silver haired Mirajane asked all of the guild members.  
"YEAAHH!" They all yelled in unison, some people occasionally throwing random items in the air.

Natsu was especially excited. Sure, he'd been to a ton of places for missions, but not to a place that sounded as fun as that. Apparently there were all different types of food to where they're going, and the pink haired glutton couldn't wait to try them all. His mouth watered at the thought.

But why was Lucy excited? Well, she couldn't wait to go shopping at all the stores they had in that city. A lot of the merchandise there was expensive, especially in tourist locations, but she had saved 500, 000 jewels just for this day. Another reason why she was so excited was because she might get a chance to be alone with _him_. Hopefully. Mira might try to set them up somehow, and Lucy was actually looking forward to the former S-class mage playing matchmaker this time.

"Alright, then! All you brats, hurry up and get on the train! You better not wreck it because a lot of money was spent just for all of you!" Master Makarov shouted to everyone in Fairy Tail.

As soon as Natsu heard the word 'train,' he began to turn green. His face contorted in a weird way as he tried to hold in his lunch, which was threatening to make an appearance. Lucy stood beside him and faced him with a look of disapproval across her pretty features.

"We haven't even gotten on the train yet! Come on, you big baby! You're so strong, but you can't even handle a train?

At her words, the dragon slayer slayer stood up straight and tried not to think about any forms of transportation at all and thought about all the fun things he would be doing instead once they reached their destination. He continued walking and was led into the train by Lucy who walked alongside him. He followed her into a small compartment all the way at the back at the train, as the rest were all full. Gray, Erza, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel were in the compartment next to theirs. Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily were in the one after that.

Lucy took a seat by the window and looked out the small frame. Natsu sat across from her and did the same. As soon as the train jerked to a start, Natsu's face was once again a light shade of green. _'It's going to be hell for him...'_ The celestial mage thought, _'It takes three days to get there...'_

The train continued to jerk back and forth and as it did so, the dragon slayer lurched forward. His hands automatically flew to his toned stomach and he tried his hardest to keep himself from throwing up.

The girl across from him saw the pitiful state he was in and said in exasperation as she outstretched her arms, "Come here, you big fat idiot!"

Said idiot literally crawled towards the blonde and dragged himself up on the leather bench. Once he laid himself in a comfortable position, his head landed on Lucy's lap with a loud 'thud.' Her cheeks burned as he turned on his side and dug his nose into her stomach, inhaling her scent. With her cheeks still red from the heat, she slipped her frail hands into his pink hair and began to play with the soft strands. She heard Natsu's once ragged breaths ease into slow, calm ones.

The blonde felt so happy right now.

Lucy finally got the time alone with him that she'd wished for, and she was completely giddy with happiness. Even if he was sort of sick, it was better than nothing.

The celestial mage continued to run her hands through the boy's hair to try and calm him down and it seemed to be working. The afternoon sun was still shining brightly outside, as she continued to look out the window. They passed beautiful scenery and Lucy would try to observe it more carefully, but the pristine landscape would flit away from her eyes before she could make a clear image of it in her mind. She completely forgot about Natsu whose head was still laying in her lap.

"Lushee."

Lucy felt his lips brush against her stomach and blushed. She tried to stifle a giggle as he said it again-

"Lushee."  
"W-what is it, Natsu?"  
"Thanks."  
"Eh?"

Natsu turned his head to look into her eyes. Lucy's blush intensified as he looked at her with serious eyes. Well, he seemed to be feeling better.

"I said thanks."  
"Why?"  
"Because you made me feel better. You're the only one who can do that, you know?" Natsu said as he once again dug his nose into the girl's stomach. His arms circled her waist and he buried his face deeper into her tummy. Her face was now a deep shade of red, and she looked like a cherry.

"U-um, you're welcome...I think."  
"Mmm...You smell good, Lushee," the fire-breathing boy murmured into her belly. Every time he did, it sent shivers down Lucy's spine. She felt so flustered and didn't know what to do as he continued to hum against her, sending vibrations up her back. The celestial mage finally decided that now was the best time to tell him how she felt.

With her face redder than Erza's hair she said, "Hey, N-Natsu?"  
"Mmm?"  
"I L-like..."  
"What do you like?"  
"Umm...I l-like...you."

* * *

**Sooo...How was it? I know it's short but, I didn't know what else to do with it and I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers (I know, I'm evil, right?) please leave a review and tell me what you think! If I should continue you this story, or not... SO, YEAH! ****PLEASE REVIEW! :D  
**


	2. Day 2: Day Two of the Three Day Trip

**Sorta long chapter! Yay! :D**

* * *

"I like you, too, Lucy," Natsu mumbled against the blonde's stomach.  
"Y-you do?" Lucy asked as a spark of hope ignited in her chest.  
"Yeah, of course I do. I mean, you _are_ my nakama."

Lucy face palmed as that spark was suddenly doused in ice cold water.

"You are such an idiot," she said bluntly.  
"Hey!"  
"You are."

Natsu muttered something which sent vibrations onto Lucy's tummy and made her giggle. Lucy suddenly felt a shiver run down her spine as Natsu took an evil glance at her from the corner of his eye. He grinned against the flat planes of her stomach and began to blow on it, making her giggles turn into loud laughs.

"Na-Natsu, s-sto- AHAHAHA!"

He continued blowing air onto her belly, making loud sounds which made it vibrate even more.

"N-no! HAHA! S-stop! Please!" The girl pleaded.

Lucy kept laughing like a maniac until the door to their compartment slammed open. In the doorway stood a red-faced Erza, her cheeks rivaling the color of her hair.

"What are you two doing?"  
"Huh?" Lucy asked, confused.  
"Is Natsu making you do things with him?"  
"EH?"  
"Is Natsu doing indecent things to you?" The red head rephrased her question.  
"W-well, I wouldn't say indecent..."  
"Oh, so you agreed to it? I'll leave you two alone, then."

Lucy sat there, stunned. A blush slowly crept onto her cheeks. Had Erza really thought that they were doing _that_?

Natsu's too dense to even know about those kinds of things.

Natsu faced her with a confused look on his face, "What the hell is she talking about?"  
"Haha, don't worry about it," Lucy answered in an uneasy voice.  
"Okie dokie, then."

The blonde turned her head to the left and looked out the small window. The sun was already starting to sink behind the large hills and mountains that covered the fertile land. Flowers and trees flew past them as the train continued to head towards their awaited destination. Lucy's frail hands were laying on Natsu's head and his muscular arms were still encircled around her slim waist.

"Hey, Natsu?"  
"Mm?"  
"Why am I the only one that makes you feel better on any form of transportation?"  
"Your smell makes me feel nice. Heck, _you_ make me feel nice."

Lucy's blush returned.

"Why do I make you feel nice?"  
"Um...I dunno. 'Cause it's you, I guess. I just feel nice and happy when I'm around you," the boy said as he turned to look at the girl with a gaze that made her knees turn to jelly.

"I-I feel the s-same way about you, t-too."

Natsu just continued to stare at her with smoldering black eyes.

"Hey, Luce?"  
"Y-yeah?"  
"Are you sick? You're face is red."

As Natsu said this, he brought his hand up to Lucy's cheek and began to caress it, his thumb coming dangerously close to her lips.  
Lucy felt her blush intensify against his soft touch and averted her gaze away from his.

"Luce...look at me."

Lucy did as she was told and looked into his eyes. He kept on caressing her cheek as he slowly lowered her head down with his strong hands, their lips mere centimeters-

"Oi! Flame head! Lucy! Are ya guys hungry?'  
"Damn it, Gray!" Lucy yelled at him, her face tomato red.  
"Did I interrupt something?" The ice make mage asked with a sly grin on his face.

Natsu ignored his comment and buried his face into Lucy's stomach as he hugged her waist again.

"I totally forgot what Erza told me earlier," he continued with that stupid grin still plastered on his face, "she said I shouldn't come in here because you two were _doing stuff_." He added a 'pfft' at the end of his sentence.

Lucy turned away from Gray and stared out the window. The moon had risen already.

"J-just...shut up and get out! We're tired!"  
"From what?" Gray asked with a conniving tone in his voice.  
"From being in this stupid train all day, okay? Just shut up and get out!"  
"Alright, alright. I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

Lucy just pouted and rested her chin on her right hand while she placed her elbow on top of the window sill. She let a long sigh pass her lips as she looked down at Natsu. A small smile coated her lips as her left hand played with his pink locks. _'I guess the train ride there isn't going to be that bad for him after all,'_ the girl thought to herself. Soon enough, her eyelids were starting to get heavy. She gently shook Natsu's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Hey, Natsu. Get off of my lap so I can lay down."

Natsu did as he was told and sat up, his face turning green from the sudden movement. Before he could throw up all over the place, Lucy grabbed a large blanket from her bag (who knows how that managed to fit in there) and threw it over herself. She lifted it up to invite him in and he immediately accepted. There was little space so it was a bit uncomfortable, but they quickly adjusted. Natsu laid his arms around Lucy's waist as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She heard him inhale her scent, making her squirm a bit. He was completely pressed against her body so he wouldn't fall off, making Lucy blush for who knows how many times that day. She placed her thin arms around his torso and hung on. The blonde's legs were tangled up with the dragon slayer's due to the lack of space. She heard his breaths become slow and regulated, as he was no longer conscious. Lucy was having a harder time falling asleep due to Natsu's presence, but later managed to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~The Next Morning...**

"Shhh! You're gonna wake 'em up! Just hurry up and take the damn picture!"  
"Aye! I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

Hushed and frantic voices were heard in the small compartment.

"Just wait 'till Mira sees this..." The person said in a mischievous voice.

Snaps were also heard and were soon followed by a sliding sound and a loud 'thud.'

"Mmm..." Lucy said as she slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes snapped open only to reveal none other than Natsu, who was sleeping soundly. She smiled and buried her head into his chest.

"Lu...shee..." Natsu mumbled against Lucy's hair..  
"Hm?"

He cracked open his eyes and pulled away to look at her face more clearly.

"Good morning," he said with a wide, but sleepy grin on hs face.

Lucy giggled and answered back, "Good morning."

If only they knew how much they would be hindered for the rest of the day because of a certain picture that was taken by a certain blue haired feline and ice crazy wizard.

* * *

**~At the Front of the Train...**

"Mira! Look what we've got!" Gray said as he raced towards the front of the train with an evil grin so wide, it could've easily split his face in two.  
"Aye!" Happy said as he floated in behind him.  
"Oh, Gray! Happy! What happened?"  
"Hehe. Just look."

Mirajane began squealing like a fan girl once she saw the picture. The picture of Natsu and Lucy holding each other in their sleep, pressed against each other due to lack of space. I already explained how they were sleeping before, no need to do it again.

"When was this?"  
"We took the picture right now, but I think they were like that all night. But they didn't even know that there are beds on the train!"  
"AWWWW! They are so perfect for each other!"  
"Mira, listen alright?"  
Mirajane nodded her head for him to continue.

"Apparently, Erza walked in on them _doing stuff_ yesterday."

The silver haired beauty fainted from excitement. Gray picked her up and laid her on a leather seat and went back to where Natsu and Lucy were. When he opened the door, he found them in the same position they were in yesterday, with Natsu's head in Lucy's lap.

"Oi, Lucy! Flame head!"  
"What do you want, ice bastard?"  
"Just look at this."

The dragon slayer turned to look at him to see what he was talking about. Gray showed him the camera with the picture, but Natsu just stared at him with the words, 'I'm confused,' written all over his face.

"Yeah, so? Me 'n' Luce sleep together all the time."  
"Natsu, shut up!" Lucy hissed at him.  
"Oh, all the time, huh?"  
"Whatever, just show me whatever it is you came to show me."  
"Okay, then. Look," the ice make mage turned to her and gave her the camera. Her cheeks burned a bright red, and she looked at Gray with a you-did-this-didn't-you? kind of look that sent shivers down his spine.

And since when was Gray _ever_ cold?

The raven haired boy ran out if the room as if his life depended on it, (which it did) and shut the door closed. Mirajane entered the room right afterwards, seeming to have recovered from her earlier fan girl attack rather quickly. Mirajane headed to where Natsu and Lucy were, a look of such contentment on her face that she was literally sparkling. _'Oh, no...'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Oh, hi, Mira!" The blonde said with a bright smile.  
"Hello, Lucy! I see that you and Natsu are getting a bit closer," Mirajane said as she winked suggestively.  
"Oh, no, that's not it. I'm just helping him with his motion sickness, that's all."  
"Is that really it? I heard you two slept together here..."  
"Well, we did-"  
"Lucy! You're too young to be doing these things, although it's not that bad if Natsu is your first time, but still! Anyways, how was it? Was he any good?" Mirajane asked with a hungry look on her face.  
"Mira."  
"Hm?"  
"You're getting the wrong idea."  
"Eh?"  
"We just slept together. On the same bench. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mira's once happy face became slightly disappointed.

"You do know there are beds on this train, right? Everyone was sharing a room with at least four to five beds," the silver haired beauty said.  
"You're lying."  
"No."  
"I slept uncomfortably, when I could have been sleeping comfortably?"  
"Is it because you wanted to spend time alone with Natsu?"

Lucy completely forgot Natsu was on her lap and did not feeling him smirk against her stomach at Mirajane's words.

"W-well, um...Just leave me alone!"  
"Okay, then..."  
"Wait. Mira?"  
"Yes?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Twelve o' clock."  
"Already?"  
"Mhm. Lunch is going to be done soon, so I'll call you two until then."  
"Oh, alright."  
"I'll make sure to knock...the next time around," the former S-Class mage said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it! By the way! Thanks so much, everyone! Thirteen followers already? In one day? And seven favorites and reviews? I really appreciate it, all of you guys make me happy! :D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read!****  
**

**If you wanna make me even happier, leave a review, please! :D  
**


	3. Day 3: Last Day of the Three Day Trip

**Um, this is short, sorry! D: I wanted to get them off of the train as soon as possible, so sorry if it seems rushed or anything!**

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, if you consider being teased all day as uneventful. Mirajane brought Lucy a sandwich for her to eat when Natsu didn't want to get his head off of her lap. Lucy would try to feed him little bits of it, but every time he saw food he would turn green. Apparently his stomach stomach shrinks to the size of a peanut when he's on a train. Once it became late, Natsu and Lucy went to another compartment with three small beds in it. Since Natsu couldn't be without Lucy due to his motion sickness, he slept with her again. They slept in the same position as the night before, albeit a bit more comfortably. Everyone else in the guild decided that no one else should sleep in the same compartment as them because of the things Erza, Gray, Mirajane, and Happy have been saying. Lucy wanted so badly to kill Gray and Happy for the picture they took, but because Natsu kept clinging to her, alas, she was not able to. Their dreams were random; Natsu's dreams were filled with dragons and Lucy's dreams were filled with Natsu.

They woke up the next morning completely unsure of what to do that day. Lucy sat up and looked at Natsu. She was so happy she was getting the time alone with him that she's been wanting for a while. Especially yesterday, when he slowly caressed her cheek and they were _so_ close to kissing, but of course, stupid Gray had to intervene. It was all stupid Gray's fault that they didn't! Lucy felt angry at the ice make mage for interrupting their 'moment' and taking that stupid picture. _'That ice bastard...' _Lucy thought angrily to herself. Everyone in Fairy Tail was making fun of them for it! '_The rumors will go away soon.' _Well, at least she _hoped _they did. She let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and went to go take a shower. She felt all gross and sticky because Natsu didn't let her take a shower yesterday unless he went in the bath with her. Now that he's asleep is the best time to go.

The blonde headed towards the small bathroom in the corner of the room. Before she went inside, she grabbed a towel and and some clothes. Lucy removed her clothing, turned on the water, and quickly entered the little bathtub. She let the water run down her body in small streams as she grabbed the shampoo and began to scrub her head. After she was done, she put on some conditioner and began to soap herself down. She rinsed her body and walked out of the shower. She slipped on the clothes that she had brought earlier- black shorts and gray shirt that left her shoulders bare- and went back to where Natsu was sleeping. She sat next to him and he turned around, his face a little green because Lucy left him for that short amount of time.

"Lu...cy...ugh...hurry up...and get over here."  
"Sigh...can't you survive without me just for a little while?"  
"W-what do you think?" Natsu answered sarcastically, although the effect of it was ruined due to the fact that it looks like he's about to throw up.

Lucy lifted up the blankets and got in bed with him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and dug his face into the crook of her neck as he inhaled her sweet scent. Even though, he hasn't showered since the day before yesterday, he actually didn't smell that bad. He smelled like burnt pine trees, which surprising enough, didn't make Lucy _not _want hug him.

They stayed like this for a while, maybe an hour or two, until the train screeched to halt. Natsu jumped up and yelled, "HAHA! I'M ALIVE! I SURVIVED THE TRAIN FOR THREE DAYS! TAKE THAT, YOU STUPID TRAIN!"  
"Oh, god...Natsu, hurry up before you get left behind on the train!"  
"Okay, okay...geez, Luce."

Natsu and Lucy grabbed their suitcases and walked to where everyone was already crowding around the exit of the train. They exited through one of the many doors and stood outside, waiting for everyone else.

At the front of the large crowd was Mirajane who said with a bright smile on her face, "Welcome to Las Vegas, everybody!"

* * *

**Responses to the reviews!:**

**XoxoFairyTailXoxo: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it! :3

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya:** Thank you! :D

**pink hell:** Thank you! I'm glad that you want me to update quickly, actually :D

**Minallys:** I loved writing their little moment when Natsu caressed Lucy's cheek :3

**Alice Harkey: **I'm glad you can't wait for the next chapter! I can't wait for your next review! :D

**moemoekyun: **I'm sorry, I'll tell the suspense to leave you alone :D

**pall18: **I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. Thank you for the compliments, the one where the story is good and the one where I'm evil ;D

**AMU-dattebyo: **Thank you! :D

**Thank you, so much everyone! i can't believe I already have 31 reviews, 22 followers, and 14 favorites in TWO days! You don't know how happy it's made me...:'D Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited and read! I really appreciate it! :D Sorry to a few of the people who I didn't respond to, fanfiction kept deleting your names :/  
**


	4. Day 4: What the Hell Happened Yesterday?

**This one is long! Yay! Alright, there has been some confusion with chapters 4 and 5, so I put both chapters together with a bit of chapter 6 in there. Sorry for any problems this has caused to anyone! Dx  
**

**Responses to Reviews!:**

**Minallys: **Thank you so much! I'm lucky to have someone like you read my story! :D

**AMU-dattebyo: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it! :D

**idonNteVeNkn0w: **Thanks! :D

**Jksmsa-Atuaza HJK: **You'll find out soon enough! ;) I appreciate you for reviewing and reading! :D

**GoldenRoseLuceTanya: **Lucy torture...? o.o

**bluefire321: **Thank you, but I will be relying on skill, not on luck! I'll make sure to use that luck for other things, though :P

** To the person who wrote that long review about her/him running away with Mira after Lucy wanted to kill them but she was stopped by Natsu because he hugged her: **Me: THANK YOU! I loved your review :D I had to write that because fanfiction won't let me write your name either :(

** Vampy101: **Yes, your name was deleted :( I wanted to say thanks before, so I'll say it now: THANK YOU! :D

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: **Thank you! And yes they are! Well, I hope they do at least :P

**I'll get to the other/newer reviews later. The ones up there are just the old ones. **

* * *

_"Ugh...What the hell...?"_ Lucy thought aloud as she woke up. She was sleeping on something hard and warm. She looked down. What the blonde saw scared the hell out of her.

She was in her underwear...on top of Natsu?

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL?"  
"Ugh...Luce, I have a hangover. Please shut up."  
"Why. Am. I. In my underwear?"  
"Well..."  
"Don't tell me, we..." Lucy said with a horrified look on her face. If they did _that_, she at least wanted to remember!  
"We what?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING YOU!"  
"Oh, well...um, you were, umm..."  
"What was I doing?"  
"You wouldn't leave me alone and you kept trying to kiss me and then, you ended up stripping down to your underwear, and you wouldn't leave me alone. So, I let you sleep with me!"  
"I slept with you...?"  
"Yup!"  
"What kind of slept?"  
"Normal slept. Duh. What other kind of slept is there?"

When she took the time to look around her surroundings, Lucy found that indeed, both she and Natsu were on a bed, but he was fully clothed. Lucy was the only one in a bra and underwear, not that she wanted to see Natsu in a bra anyway. That's just sick.

Lucy didn't realize she was still straddling Natsu until he said-

"Uh...hey, Luce? Can you get off of me now?"

"Eep!" The celestial mage screeched as she ran to the other side of the room.  
"W-where are my clothes?"

Lucy just barely began to feel embarrassed for being half-naked in front of Natsu, but then realized, he doesn't care. She could be in her underwear, in a towel, or even naked, and he still wouldn't notice her. It's like he has no hormones or something.

"Wait...Natsu? How do you remember everything that happened last night even though you have a hangover?"  
"That's a stupid question, Lucy. I didn't black out the way you did. I didn't get all crazy either."  
"Oh," she answered dumbly.

She continued to look for her clothes until another question came to mind.

"Where the hell are we?"  
"Everyone made us share a suite together after you got plastered last night."

Of course, by everyone, he meant everyone in the guild. And _of course_, they would put her in a room with _him_.

Not like it really helps anyway. I mean, she _is_ in her freaking underwear and he _doesn't_ care.

"Hey, Luce."  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you gonna stay in your undies all day?"

Even if he didn't care, it still made her embarrassed. Her cheeks burned as she continued to frantically rummage through the beer bottles and other trash on the floor for her clothes. When she found the same black shorts and gray shirt she wore the day before, she voiced out a loud, "Aha!" And quickly slipped into the clothes.

Lucy didn't really know what to do afterwards. Should she talk to him? Go find something to eat? She did just wake up on top of Natsu, not to mention, half-naked. The atmosphere felt awkward. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and he looked back at her, making her snap her head away so quickly, she almost got whiplash.

"You just love to stare at me, don't ya, Luce?" Natsu said in a playful, yet flirtatious manner.

"S-shut up."

'_D-did...Did he just flirt with me? No...it's probably just my imagination. It's only what I wish he did...'_ Lucy thought to herself quietly.

Oh, but she was wrong. Oh, so wrong.

The blonde stole another glance at Natsu, who was still laying on the bed and had his hands behind his head. He noticed her stare yet again. She turned away quickly, as a light blush coated her cheeks.

"Lucy...if you wanna stare at me you can just tell me, ya know?"  
"Stop teasing me, okay? Please?" The girl said in a pleading tone of voice.  
"I'm not teasing you...'cause after all, I wanna stare at you ,too, Luce," Natsu said with a mischievous smirk on his face that made Lucy's blush a hundred times darker.

The dragon slayer stood up and got off of the bed, slowly walking to where Lucy was sitting in her corner. She felt a shiver run down her spine. The way he walked, it was almost like a...predator cornering his prey. The muscular boy came to tower over the small girl.

_'Oh shit...I am so screwed,' _Lucy thought to herself. Although, she technically did want this. She could feel her face burning and her heart drumming against her chest. She personally liked how Natsu was acting right now. It was something she could definitely get used to.

Lucy was already standing up by the time he arrived and then realized that standing up was a bad idea. Natsu pinned Lucy's arms above her head as his face drew closer and closer to hers. He dug his face in the crook of her neck and inhaled. Lucy could feel his lips against her sensitive skin and winced, but that just made Natsu press himself against her even more. His lips continued to graze her soft skin all the way up to her jawline. He moved to her cheek, and then dangerously close to her lips. Lucy felt her breath hitch in her throat in anticipation. He didn't move. His lips stayed in the same place, almost teasingly.

No, he _was _teasing her.

She wanted to yell at him so badly, and just tell him to hurry up. But then, she finally got what she wanted.

Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's. It was soft at first, but then he pressed for more, making electric shocks shoot out to every muscle and joint in Lucy's body. He still held her hands high above her head as their lips continued to move in sync with each other. The blonde wanted so badly to dig her hands into the dragon slayer's head and pull him closer to her. She still thought it was pretty hot though, they way he pinned her against the wall like that.

Lucy stiffened when she felt Natsu's tongue sweep over her bottom lip. Her mouth fell open in shock, allowing him to enter. Lucy then realized, _'Oh my gosh. My first kiss was taken by Natsu!'_ It was one of the things she was dreaming about when they slept together on the second day. But it was weird. She thought the pink haired boy was oblivious and dense, never paying attention to the opposite sex. What brought on this kind of behavior? And how and when did he learn to kiss so well? Maybe he was just good at it. Maybe this was his first time, too. That notion made her pull away and look Natsu in the eyes. He pouted at her and brought his lips back to hers to continue, but was stopped when Lucy asked-

"Have you ever kissed anyone besides me before?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"I just wanna know. Now, answer the question."  
"Okay, then. Well, Lisanna kissed me a couple of times."  
"What? Why?"  
"She does it out of nowhere sometimes. Like, I think she's into me or somethin'.  
"Obviously she's into you, you idiot! What kind of a person would just kiss someone out of nowhere when they didn't like them?"  
"Cana."  
"What?"  
"I said, Cana would."  
"Don't tell me...she's kissed you, too?"  
"Well, yeah. There was this one time when she was drunk and another time when she just wanted to find out if I was gay. She found out I wasn't and said I kissed good."  
"What the hell? And you let them?"  
"Well, Cana said she was gonna give me free food if I let her. But then Gildartz found out and then he beat me up."  
"And what about Lisanna?"  
"I didn't wanna hurt her feelings, but I told her to stop after a while."  
"My god. You are the biggest idiot I've ever known."  
"You're mean. You're gonna pay for saying something so mean."  
"Huh? Wha-what the hell are you doing?"  
"This is your punishment," Natsu said as he leaned his head into the crook of Lucy's neck. His lips grazed her skin once more, and the girl felt his teeth and shuddered at the feeling. He nipped her softly, then licked the area where he bit her to soothe the wound. The boy's actions finally registered in Lucy's head and she felt her cheeks burn even more than when Natsu was kissing her.

"You...you left a mark didn't you?"  
"That's your punishment. Now you're gonna have to walk around like that, Luce. What would everyone think if you had that mark on your neck?" Natsu said with a sly grin on his face.  
"They would think you did it, you idiot."

Just then, they heard loud knocking on the door. The door burst open to reveal none other than Mirajane and Gray. _'Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ Lucy thought to herself. She and Natsu were still in the same position as before, with Natsu pinning her against the wall when they spotted them in the corner of the room.

"How the hell did you guys get in here without breaking the door?" Natsu asked as if he was not pressing against a girl against the wall.  
"It's called a key, you idiot," Gray answered, but then his facial expression changed from _'annoyed' _to _'Ooh, look at what we have here.'_ Mirajane's face was sparkling again, just like two days ago. Lucy tried to break free from Natsu's iron grip, but it was useless. Until he was finally tired of turning around to talk to the two standing by the doorway, he finally let her go. Lucy tried her best to cover up the kiss mark on her neck with her hair, but it was too late. Mirajane's keen eyes saw the purple mark and she looked so happy she could die. Figuratively, of course. Mirajane did _not _want to die from happiness. She wanted to live some more to continue to micro-monitor Natsu and Lucy's love lives as best she could!

Lucy knew what was coming. So she ran to the large restroom door in the corner of the room, opened it, quickly went inside, and locked it. _'Natsu is going to have to deal with this, because I am _not _going to talk to Mirajane and Gray right now. Especially Mirajane,' _Lucy thought to herself quietly. She leaned against the wall and slid down on the restroom floor. _'Just what am I going to do...?'_

"Damn it, Lucy! Open up!" Natsu yelled from the other side of the door. "Get the hell off of me, you ice freak! No! Lucy! Seriously, you _need_ to open this door!"

There was a loud bang as Natsu mumbled something against the door about "Mira" and "Satan Soul."

Before Lucy could even respond, the entry to the restroom flew open and the dragon slayer fell on top of Lucy.

There was a loud clicking sound as the door slammed shut again.

"Ugh...Natsu! Get off of me!" Lucy yelled at him with her face a bright shade of red.  
"Oh, sorry, Luce."

The pink haired boy stood up and got off of the blonde. She quickly got up and ran to the door and shook the knob. It wouldn't open. That's what that clicking sound was!_ 'I am sooo gonna kill Mira and Gray when I get out of here,'_ Lucy thought to herself angrily. Before she could call out one of her spirits to bust open the door, she felt a pair warm arms wrap around her waist.

"Looks like it's just me 'n' you, Luce," Natsu said as he buried his face in the girl's hair.  
"Natsu..."  
"Hm?"  
"You told them to lock you in here with me, didn't you?  
"What the hell? They were the ones who interrupted us earlier, why would I do that?"  
"I dunno. 'Cause you're an idiot, I guess."  
"Lucy, stop being so mean to meee! Do you want me to punish you again?"

The celestial mage blushed beet red as she shook her head violently.

"N-Natsu, we need to get out of here."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to be stuck in a bathroom all day with you!"  
"Hey! What does that mean?"  
"It means I don't wanna be in here all day with you! Now let go of me!"  
"No! I wanna keep hugging you!"  
"Ugh..."  
"You know you like it."  
"I don't."  
"Liar."  
"I'm serious!"  
"Uh, Lucy, you kissed me back."  
"Nuh-uh! It was 'cause I was shocked! Yeah, that's why!" The blonde said more to herself than to anyone else.  
"If you were shocked you wouldn't have done anything."  
"Shut up, damn it! Now lemme go!"  
"Nope. Not until you admit you like it when I do this to you," Natsu whispered huskily into Lucy's ear.

She felt her knees turn to jelly, and if he hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen by now.

"Fine..."  
"Fine what?"  
"Fine, I do like it."  
"Like what?"  
"I like it when you do this stuff to me," Lucy mumbled quietly.  
"What stuff?"  
"This kind of stuff."  
"What kind of stuff?"  
"Damn it, Natsu! Lemme go!"  
"First tell me what kind of stuff you're talking about."

Lucy answered, but her voice was muffled by her hands, which shot up to cover her flushed face.

"Awww...but I wanna hug you some more~"  
"Natsu! We have to get out of here!"  
"Why?"  
"We have to eat."  
"Oh! You're right!"

Lucy smirked as Natsu let go of her got ready to bust the door open. She just knew this would work.

The pink haired boy tried to kick the door down. It wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?" The dragon slayer said aloud in frustration.  
"Do you want me to call Virgo out? She'll make a tunnel so we can go under the door."  
"No. I can do this! I'm all fired up!"  
"Uh-huh, sure..."

Lucy then realized she had forgotten her keys in the room adjacent to the bathroom they were currently stuck in. Aquarius is going to kill her.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to burna whole through the wall-"  
"NO!"  
"Why not?"  
"Do you know how much we would have to pay?"  
"Come on, it's not that bad."  
"Fine."

Natsu then proceeded to try to burn the door down. The wood burned off only to reveal a thick sheet of ice on the other side.

"That idiot snowman did this! Him and his stupid un-meltable ice!"  
"Oh, nooo! What do we do? What do we do?"  
"Hmm...I got it! We burn a hole through the wall!"

The dragon slayer then tried to use his fire to burn the wall, but to no avail.

"That ice bastard...I am so gonna roast him to a crisp..."  
"Come on, Natsu! We need to find a way out of here!"  
"Yes, yes. Hmmm...Let's see..."

The two stood there, pondering for about two minutes when the pink haired boy reaised his finger up as if he just got an idea. Which he did.

"The window!"  
"No, no, no, no. I am not going to jump down who knows how many stories just to get out of here. I haven't even finished writing my book yet!"  
"Relax. I'll carry you," Natsu said with a large grin on his face.

* * *

**Soooo...how was it? Tell me what you think in your reviews! I am so happy because of all the good responses I've been getting for this fanfic! I can only hope that they get better! :D **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! I really appreciate it! I would appreciate it even more if you left a review :3**

**And again, sorry to anyone or everyone or everycat out there who got confused. I'm really, really sorry.  
**


	5. Day 5: Running Away Together

**Hello, again, everyone! I haven't been updating daily like I used to, and the reason for that is...I haven't felt like it! Especially with my other fanfic...I'm sorry I have a low attention span Dx I get bored easily and I just haven't been in the mood. Oh! And also! To everyone who has already read chapter 4 and got another email for the same chapter...you're going to have to reread chapter 4. It's the same in the beginning but more is added to it...so, yesh. Oh! ANd if anyone hasn't read the note in chapter 4, well, it's basically that confusing stuff happened and now the old version of chapter 5 is together with chapter 4 with a little bit of the old chapter 6, too...confusing? I think not!  
**

**Responses to Reviews!:  
**

**moemoekyun:** I like that side of Natsu, too :D

**AMU-dattebyo: **I know, right! xD And thank you :D

**CupCakesYummeh: **Yes, it does xD

**KawaiiOdango: **I'm glad you can't wait! :D

**i'm procrastinating: **Thank you!:D

** Kid Desperate for War: **Thank you! And it's okay to be Mira...I'm like her, too xD By the way, I didn't add the periods to your name because fanfiction wouldn't let me, it would completely erase it :/

**Aneko-neko25: **Thank you! :D

**NatsuxLucy4ever:** Um...I dunno how to respond to that...but I like that word, if it's even a word at all :D

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: **Thank you! You'll find out in this chapter! :D

**LuckyLifeSmile:** Thank you! And don't worry...I've heard worse, seen worse, typed worse, said worse...yeah :P

**bluefire321: **I know, right? I love them soo much! And thanks for the compliment!

**OpenOtaku: **THANK YOU! AND DON'T WORRY, I WILL! xD

**GoldenRoseTanya: **I know, right? Even I was shocked :o

**cecilia glass: **Thank yooooouuuuu! Oh and about the Natsu and the hormone thing, that explains a lot :P

**Nadeshiko Redfox: **Thanks! And I mean, who cannot love Fairy Tail? xD

**Potato 5: **Thank you! But, sadly, it's going to have to :(

**ACLyoko: **Thank you! And he was, wasn't he? ;D

**shortypink: **Thanks! :D

**Just a heads up: I kinda don't like this chapter...I find it boring and I just don't like the way I wrote it...especially since I haven't exactly been in a 'writing mood' lately :/**

* * *

The sun began to set as they fell, suspended in mid-air for what felt like forever. The pink-haired boy carried the blonde girl in his arms as they continued to come closer to the earth with each passing second. Although Lucy did not scream, her heart drummed loudly in her chest and she was sure Natsu could hear it. He held her close to his chest, like a princess, making her blush a bright red. She could see the ground coming closer-

No, it's not the ground.

It's water!

_SPLASH!_

"Natsu, you baka! You got my clothes all wet!"  
"Sorry, Luce. But you get your clothes messed up even more when we go on a mission."  
"And whose fault is that?! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to buy new clothes all the time! And besides, we're not even on a mission! We're here for vacation, damn it!"  
"Okay, okay…geez. I'll buy you now ones."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, yes. Now, do you wanna go for a swim now that we're in the pool?"  
"Just how much of an idiot can you be?!"  
"Hey!"  
"It's the truth."  
"I'll punish you again. Especially since we're alone," Natsu said with an evil grin on his face.  
"Um, no! I don't think so!"  
"Um, yes! I think so!" The dragon slayer said, mocking the celestial mage.  
"Leave me alone!"  
"You're really gonna say that after I saved you?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Alright, then. You asked for it, Luce."  
"Wha-"

Lucy was cut off by Natsu who dove into the cold water and grabbed her leg pulling her in with him. She opened her bleary eyes underwater and looked around for his pink hair. Before she could even find him, he grabbed her waist from behind, pulled her out of the blue liquid, and threw her back in with another loud splash. Lucy emerged from underneath the water and breathed heavily.

If only she had Aquarius, she could totally wash away that flame-headed idiot into the next city.

Natsu walked over to the small steps that led out of the pool. He ran over to the diving board at the edge of the pool and made his whole body catch on fire.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?"

"You'll see," he said with his face stretched into a large smile that made Lucy feel a little bit worried and scared at the same time. _'Oh, no…what's he going to?!' _

Before she could even stop him, the fire-breathing idiot stepped onto the platform and jumped as high as he could in the shape of a ball.

Oh…it's a cannon ball...?

.

.

.

Yeah, it's a cannon ball.

Lucy immediately tried to run out of the way as fast as her legs would take her underneath the water.

When he touched the blue liquid, he wet Lucy even more and she got even more pissed off.

Three splashes, one annoyed Lucy, and one stupid idiot.

"Did you see that? Huh? Did you see that, Luce?"  
"Yes, I did. I also saw the huge burn marks you left everywhere and the way you broke the diving board."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't 'huh' me! We're going to have to pay for this!"  
"Just say that it's Gray's fault."  
"Gray doesn't make himself catch on fire like you!"  
"Then…say it was lightning. Let's say that Laxus came and that he did it!"  
"Just who is going to believe that?!"  
"Uhh…I dunno."  
"Exactly! We are going to have to fix this! Actually, no! You are!"  
"Why me?"  
"Who made the mess?"  
"You?"  
"No."  
"Gray?"  
"No."  
"Erza?"  
"No."  
"You?"

Well, it was well worth a shot.

"No, Natsu. Not me."  
"Me…?"  
"Yes, you! You're going to have to pay! Come on, we have to go tell Master Makarov!"  
"No! Don't tell him! Let's just run away and leave it alone! I don't want Erza and Gramps to kill me!"  
"Oh, yeah? Then where would we run off to?"  
"I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now! Let's go upstairs, get our clothes, and leave!"  
"No, Natsu."  
"Lucy, please?" Natsu asked with the cutest face he could muster.  
"Fine…"

She couldn't refuse him. Not when he makes a face like that.

Natsu got out of the pool once more and Lucy followed him. They went back to the suite they were in the night before and grabbed their suitcases. They took the key to the room just in case they ever needed anything else. The two tried their best not to run into anyone from Fairy Tail as much as possible as they walked through the long hallways in the hotel. It would be a problem if they saw them now, especially with their suitcases. Before they left, they had disguised themselves as a married couple (whatever that looks like) that even Mirajane would have considered it excellent. Lucy had done her hair up in a bun and wore a navy blue pencil skirt that was extremely hard to walk in, and a dark blazer to match. She also remembered to put a silver ring on the ring finger on her left hand. Natsu wore a black bowler hat to hide his bright pink locks and a black suit to match. Lucy had forced him to remove his white scarf, but he still kept it wrapped around the handle of his suitcase.

"Where did you find the suit?"  
"In some closet somewhere."  
"Did you steal it from someone?"  
"I dunno. I said I found it in a closet. How the hell should I know whose it was?"

Natsu had forced Lucy to make them take the stairs since he would get sick on the elevator. And because they were on the twelfth floor, it took about fifteen precious minutes to get down to the lobby which could have been used for escaping.

They had finally reached the lobby without getting caught, but were quickly stopped by Master Makarov when they were just about to step out the door.

'_Oh, no! Damn it! Why now? We were so damn close!' _Lucy thought to herself quietly.

"Excuse me," Master Makarov asked, "What are you two doing here?"  
"W-what? What are you talking about?" Lucy stuttered nervously while Natsu began to sweat.  
"What are you two doing here when there's a party going on?"  
"Huh?"  
"There's a party in the ballroom over there! There's drinks and food…oh, but you have to pay to get in."  
"Um, maybe next time. W-we have to go. Uh…bye, I guess…" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and hurriedly walked out the door.

The blonde blushed when she felt the boy grab her hand tightly, almost as if she would disappear if he let her go. When they walked outside and stood on the extremely hot sidewalk of Las Vegas, Lucy could feel her clothes getting wet from her sweat and she wanted so desperately to rip off her blazer, while Natsu looked quite content with the heat of the city.

"Now what do we do?" Natsu asked Lucy.  
"Um…we're probably going to have to rent a car…"  
"Let's take one of those!" The dragon slayer said while he pointed to one of the cars parked on the curb.  
"We can't just steal one, you idiot!"  
"We're not stealing it…we're borrowing it."  
"Same difference! We could go to jail for stealing a car!"  
"Then let's go ask someone if we could borrow the keys to their car!"  
"Do you think some random stranger is just going to lend us his car?!"  
"Oh, yes, he will," Natsu said in a mischievous voice.  
"What are you going to do…?" Lucy asked, exasperated.  
"Watch."

After he had said that one word, the pink-haired boy walked over to a man who seemed to be quite young –probably in his early twenties –and asked him this while he ignited his fists and brought them close to the man's face in a menacing manner:

"Can we borrow your car for two weeks? If you don't let us, I'll hurt you."

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read! I really appreciate it! :D  
**


	6. Day 6: Random Stuff

**Hello, there, everyone! Been a while since I've updated this story...I'm so sorry, I just have been in a "writing mood" lately. :/ I know that's not an excuse, but I want to give you guys the best I can, so yeah. T^T Sorry if I don't answer some of your reviews, I'm a bit confused on which ones to answer cause it's been a while since I've updated, so again, sorry.  
**

**final-zangetsu: **Thank you and glad you do. xD

**Nadeshiko Redfox: **You'll find out soon enough. :P

**WildCard555: **Yay. I'm very happy you are. xD

**cecilia glass: **I dunno, really...I'm not really that writing, so I'm trying to focus on Natsu and Lucy for now... ^_^; But now that you said that, I think I will, though. :D

**AMU-dattebyo: **I can email you some of pics, if you want. :P And thanks. xD

**PrincessPINK'HEART09: **I'll try. T^T

**noelleheartfairytail: **Thank you, glad you do. :D

**OpenOtaku: **Thanks, and I will, don't worry. xD

**ACLyoko: **And I'll write more. :D

**lamaria wilson: **I will. :P

**MyFriend: **Thanks, and I will. -_- I do too, btw. You already hear me fangirling at school, so you should know how much I love them already. :3

* * *

The young man's eyes grew wide and they kept darting back and forth between Natsu's face and his fists. The man began to stutter and shoved his keys into Natsu's chest and ran away down the sidewalk. The pink haired boy put out the fire on his hands and caught the keys before they fell on the ground. He continued to stare at the man who he had just scared away. Then he realized-

"Hey, wait! Which one's your car?!" Natsu yelled after the young man.

He turned around and pointed at a bright red Porsche sitting on the curb right beside Lucy. The blonde turned her head and her brown eyes were as big as saucers.

"OH, MY GOD, NATSU! WE GET TO DRIVE AROUND IN A FREAKIN' PORSCHE!" She yelled while jumping up and down in front of her teammate.  
"I like the color," he said while walking around the car.  
"HURRY UP AND PUT THE KEYS IN!"

Natsu did as he was told and put the key in the lock on the passenger door. He walked around the car and opened the door the driver's side, until he remembered one thing...and his face turned a bright green. Lucy facepalmed at this.

"Sigh...just let me drive," she said.

Lucy circled the car and entered sat in the driver's seat. Natsu went around and sat in the passenger's seat. His face was still a sickly green and he clutched his stomach, trying to hold down the bile that threatened to spill if he didn't.

The girl ignited the engine and watched as the sky began to turn a dark blue. The moon had already risen. She watched the stars as they twinkled in the night sky and looked at all of the constellations. _"Leo, Aries, Aquarius, Scorpio-"_

Lucy's thoughts were interrupted by Natsu, who said, "Lucy...I...I'm hungry..."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll go get something to eat right now. You sure you'll be okay?"

Natsu nodded his head in response.

"I'll try to drive slowly, 'kay?"

The dragons slayer nodded his head again.

Lucy put the car into drive and drove onto the street as slowly as possible without having other drivers yell at her for being so slow. Natsu lurched forward and held his stomach even tighter.

"L-Lucy...stop...please..."

Said girl sighed and parked the car next to the curb. As soon as she did, Natsu stepped out of the car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy.

She noticed that as soon as he was out of the car that the green coloring on his face had gone away.

Natsu answered in return, "I'm going to sit in the back!"

"Why?"  
"So that I can smell you better," he said with a bright smile.

Lucy's face flushed a light pink and she suddenly decided that the steering wheel looked very interesting. Natsu sat in the seat behind hers and leaned forward. Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his lips graze her neck ever so lightly. He was teasing her again.

"Lucy...aren't you going to drive?" Natsu whispered into her ear. Her blush darkened as she looked into the rear view mirror and saw the mischievous smile coating his lips. _"Damn you and your sexiness, Natsu!" _Lucy thought to herself helplessly.

The girl drove onto the street and looked for a good place to eat. Natsu buried his face in her hair as soon as the car set into motion. Lucy's blush had become less prominent on her pale cheeks, but still they remained a rosy pink.

The intense traffic in the streets of Las Vegas made it a little bit easier on Natsu, but he was still leaning forward to smell Lucy's hair. She felt his breath on her neck, making it hard for her to concentrate on the road. She tried her best to ignore it and set her attention on all of the lights that lit up the city.

"Aren't all of these lights pretty, Natsu?" Lucy asked the boy as she smiled and looked into the rear view mirror once more.

"Not as pretty as you, Lucy," Natsu answered.

"Natsu...why are you doing this to me?!" She asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Doing what?" He asked with an innocent smile.

"You know what!"  
"No, I don't," he said as he continued smiling. "Please tell me what I'm doing to you."  
"Y-You're..."

She turned around and looked at Natsu. By then, Lucy hadn't realized all of the people honking at her, telling her to move forward.

"I'm what, Luce?"  
"You're making fall for-"

_Knock! Knock!_

Lucy turned around and looked for the source of the noise. A man stood outside of the car, and she quickly realized that he was the one knocking on her window. The celestial mage rolled down her window and-

"MOVE OUT OF THE DAMN ROAD IF YOU'RE GONNA BE TALKING TO YOUR BOYFRIEND! PEOPLE HAVE PLACES TO BE, YA KNOW?!"

The blonde stared at the man incredulously. She wouldn't allow _anyone _to yell at her like that. Lucy stepped out of the car and stood in front of him.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU BASTARD! GO AROUND!"

She then punched the man in the face and stepped back inside the car, not paying any attention as he fell to the ground. Natsu looked at her with wide eyes as if she was crazy. She turned to him and asked gruffly, "What?"

"N-Nothing..."

Although Natsu was stronger than Lucy, he was still a bit scared of her. Lucy let out a large sigh, put on her seat belt, and continued driving as if she hadn't just pummeled a guy in the face. Natsu leaned forward again and hugged her waist from behind, hugging the car seat in the process.

"You showed that guy, Luce! No one can mess with you, huh?" Natsu said happily.  
"Well...you're messing with my head. Does that count?" Lucy asked thoughtfully.  
"Then it's only okay if I do it! You know you like it, anyway."  
"N-No! I don't!"  
"Come on...Admit it, Luce."

Lucy could see the glint in his eye in the rear view mirror.

"This again...? Not while I'm driving, Natsu..."  
"Fine," the dragon slayer said as he pouted.

She continued to drive through the slow traffic of Las Vegas until they found a fast food restaurant. And of course, like just about everything on The Strip, it had extremely bright lights.

"Umm...let's take the drive-thru, yeah?" Lucy asked as she parked the car in the parking lot outside of the fast food place.  
"But I wanna get out of the car, Lushee..."  
"And what if anyone from Fairy Tail is in there?"  
"They're all at the party..."  
"Just in case, Natsu! We'll eat in the car! We can't let them find us...unless you want Erza and Master to make you pay for all of the damages you've inflicted upon the building."  
"Haha...let's just take the drive-thru, then..."

Lucy then drove into the drive-thru and looked at the menu. After ordering and taking their food, she exited and parked on the curb, the hood of their red Porsche gleaming under all of the lights. She put her seat all the way back and laid down, forgetting that Natsu was sitting in the seat behind hers.

"Lucy...you're squishing my legs."  
"Ah! Sorry! Come sit in the front, instead!"  
"The back's comfortable, though..."  
"Ugh. Fine. Move to the right so your legs don't get squished, then."  
"Lucy! How 'bout you sit on my lap instead?" Natsu asked her with a wide grin that looked almost feral.

* * *

**Well...I feel like this chapter was pretty boring. TT_TT If it was, let me know in your reviews! If it was good, let me know by giving me a review, too! But anyway...hope you guys liked it. xD I'm so happy...80 reviews... :'D You have no idea how happy this makes me. I mean, really. xD**

**This chapter didn't really have much of a cliffhanger, huh? ( ._.)**

**And like I've said many times before...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Reviews, favorites, and follows are greatly appreciated! Thanks to everyone for all of your support! :D**


	7. Day 7: Let's Focus on Something Else

**Hello, hello! I'm glad to hear you guys liked the last chappy, but now it's time for us to focus on a different couple of our beloved anime and manga. ^_^ I've been busy with school and all (lies), so I haven't been able to write the newest chapter. :P Lol. Nah…it's just that I've been busy with editing and chatting and Internet, and this and that, and blah blah blah…Nothing important. xD**

**Anyways…Here are the answers to your reviews! **

**cecilia glass: **I'm so happy you do! I mean, really! x3

**Laven: **Yay. :D I'm so happy you like it. x3 I can't wait to read your story next. :P

**OpenOtaku: **I'll update as soon as I can. xD You'll find out what happens in the next chapter, 'kay? :3

**GoldenRoseTanya: **I'm glad you think so! xD

**NadeshikoRedfox: **You're totally right, but...Even I dunno what she's gonna do next. :3

**NatsuxLucy4ever: **I'm so glad you think so! Really! :D

**Yuni-sama: **Lucy will...You'll find out in the next chapter! :D

**Lily Etolia:** Lol. xD I'm going to update, so don't worry! :P

**ACLyoko: **I agree. Lucy doesn't know how lucky she is. TT_TT

** .xX: **Because I love cliffhangers! :D

**elliebrown679: **I know, right? :3

**xXLovelyAnimeLoverXx: **Yay! You think of it as a cliffy! Leaves you wanting more, which is a really good thing. :3

**AMU-dattebyo: **Thanks! :D And I will, I will. xD

**angelsfairytail: **I know, me too. :3

**I made this chapter to ask for your guys' opinion...Should I add a lemon in here and change the rating to M? If more people don't favor the lemon, then I won't do it. :D**

* * *

Erza stood in the corner as she watched everyone else dance and fool around. She remembered her kiss with Jellal earlier, right before the Grand Magic Games. Her heart was filled with longing as she remembered his soft li-

"Miss me?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Erza looked around as she felt warm arms wrap around her waist. A dark blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks.

"J-Jellal?!"

The blue-haired man kissed her cheek tenderly. Her blush only grew darker after his actions. She turned and wrapped her own arms around his neck.

"I really did miss you," Erza said, answering his previous question.

"That's good to hear," Jellal said as he pressed his forehead against Erza's.

"And what about you, did you miss me?" She asked with a giggle.

"Of course I did! I was just hoping you wouldn't forget me after I left again..."

"I wouldn't forget you, silly. I could never do that."

They stood there, looking into each other's eyes for a while, until they heard a loud 'Awww' from behind them.

Many of the Fairy Tail guild members were already crowding around them as Jellal and Erza backed themselves up against the wall. Her red face grew darker than ever, rivaling even the color of her hair.

"E-Er...Ummm..."

The red-haired girl equipped her Heaven's Wheel armor and pointed swords at her guild mates.

"I-It's not what you think!" She said while flailing her arms around wildly. Everyone else, feeling intimidated by the swords, sweat dropped and ran to the other side of the room. Erza turned back to Jellal and changed back into the short, lacy, black dress she was wearing just moments ago. Jellal looked at her with an exasperated smile on his face.

"You never change..." He whispered with a small grin.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing. Shall we go somewhere...quieter?"  
"Okay."

Erza and Jellal left the ballroom and headed to the garden beside the hotel. There was a small fountain surrounded by all kinds of colorful flowers. Erza noticed them as she sat on the edge of the fountain. Jellal sat beside her.

"I really, really missed you, you know?" Erza said with a blush and a pout.

"I know, I know..." Jellal answered as he grabbed her hand.

"Then why do you have to leave?" The red-haired girl asked as she faced him.

"Erza...the Magic Council is after me..."

"That's true...But I mean, you could pretend to be someone else! Disguise yourself or something!"

"I can't...I can't cause any more trouble for you and the rest of Fairy Tail."

"You're causing more trouble to me when you leave, though..."

"It's okay. I'll come visit every once in a while, alright?"

"Okay..."

Jellal cupped Erza's face in his hand as he drew his lips closer to hers. The girl closed her eyes as he did so. As their lips pressed against each other, it sparked memories in both of their minds, flashing by too quickly for them to pay much attention.

The blue-haired man felt the girl's tears drip down and onto his hand. He brushed them away with a quick wipe of his finger.

Bright lights filled with color bloomed in the sky above them with large cracks as they pulled away from each other. Erza's tears continued to flow as she rested her head on Jellal's shoulder. He squeezed her hand to reassure her that he was still there, and that he would not leave.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know...But I personally think this one is kinda cute. :3 I hope you think so too. xD I am sooo sorry it's been months since I lat updated. TT_TT I just recently got back into writing, so yeah. :D I hope you guys like it. **

**And don't forget- **

**Leave a review, please! And favorite! And follow!**

**Thanks to those who have read and continue to read this fanfic! I really appreciate it! And special thanks to those who have reviewed, followed, and favorited! **

**Also, Merry Belated Christmas and Happy Belated New Year's. :P**


	8. Day 8: Let's Go Back

**Hello, again. :) Been trying to update as much as possible lately. I'll do my best. T^T**

**OpenOtaku: **Your reviews make me so happy. xD And thank you. Glad you do. :)

**fearless-forever98:**I'm glad it has. :)

**Cecilia Glass: **Thanks. You too. :D

**AllieCat645: **Of course! Always lots of love. :D

**Nadeshiko Redfox: **I agree. xD I felt like it was something she might do, so I added it in there. :P

**ACLyoko: **Haha, I agree. xD

**NatsuxLucy4ever: **Thanks. I'll try. :D

* * *

"Ha. No."  
"Awwww...But why, Luce?"  
"I don't want you t-to..."  
"To?"  
"To...Oh, whatever."

Lucy turned around and pouted as a light blush coated her cheeks. She began to munch on the burger that she had ordered earlier.

"Natsu, just come sit in the front."  
"Fine, fine."

Natsu stepped over to the front seat and sat down.

"This is boring," the Dragon Slayer stated bluntly.  
"I agree," the Celestial Spirit Mage said in reply.  
"Can we just go back?"  
"I dunno...I mean, do you wanna get in trouble?"  
"Not really. But I'm kinda used to it already," Natsu said with a small grin and a shrug.

He grabbed his burger and began to eat it.

"Let's go back. Cause we're going to have to go back one day. It's better if we just get this over as soon as possible."  
"Okay."  
"Finish eating. We'll go back."

Natsu finished his food and moved to the back again. Lucy moved her seat up and began to drive back to the hotel. Natsu leaned forward and dug his face into Lucy's hair again. She tried her best to ignore the light puffs of breath against her neck.

* * *

They got there after about 20 minutes because of the intense traffic. Lucy parked the car and walked out. Natsu followed her as they started towards the entrance of the hotel. As soon as they walked inside, Natsu was able to hear the music from the party. He grabbed Lucy's hand as he proceeded to the ballroom where everyone was apparently having a great time. The blonde's face became a light pink at this tender gesture.

When they arrived at the ballroom, the party was in full blast and no one seemed to notice their arrival. Lucy then remembered something.

"Natsu, I want to change my clothes."  
"Why?"  
"They're not mine, and they're uncomfortable."  
"Go get changed, then."  
"Oka...Wait...Crap! Our suitcases! Go get them," Lucy said as she handed Natsu the keys to the red Porsche.  
"Okay. But go with me."  
"Ugh. Fine."

They walked back out of the building, went to the car, grabbed their suitcases, and went back inside.

"Let's go to our rooms to get changed, then."  
"Let's take the stairs."  
"What? No! We're taking the elevator this time."

Natsu disregarded her previous statement, picked her up, grabbed the suitcases, and ran towards the stairs.

"Natsu! Put me down!" Lucy screeched.  
"No!" Natsu said as he smiled and jumped over the stairs, three at a time.

_'I've never been carried like a princess before...' _Lucy thought to herself.

* * *

They reached their room rather quickly thanks to Natsu, but he was still panting. Lucy got the key to their room and opened the door.

"Damn it. The bathroom door's still covered in ice," Natsu pointed out.  
"How am I going to get changed, then...? I'll just change in the closet."  
"Then I'll change out here."  
"Okay, but no peeking."  
"I wouldn't peek at you Luce," Natsu said with a sweet smile.

_'You smile like that and yet I know you would...' _The blonde thought to herself as she headed towards the small closet next to the restroom.

She opened her suitcase and began to look for something to wear.

_'Well, there's a party, so...Hmm...'_

She pulled out a short, pink dress with small frills at the end. It had thin straps and a small, medium-sized bow at the waist. She pulled a matching pair of pink Mary Jane pumps. She quickly slipped on the dress, put on her heels, and walked out of the closet...Only to see Natsu in only boxers.

"Lucy, I dunno what to wear," the boy said casually.

Lucy covered her face with her hands and peeked through her fingers. She pointed at a black pair of pants that were on the floor near Natsu's feet.

"Wear those! Hurry!"  
"Okay, okay. Jeez."

After he put on his pants, Lucy uncovered her face and began to look through Natsu's suitcase. She pulled out a red dress shirt and handed it to Natsu.

"Put this on."  
"Okay."

After he did, Lucy couldn't help but admire her work. Even if al she did was pick out a shirt and a pair of pants for him. He looked stunning. She stepped towards him and unbuttoned two of the top buttons, showing a bit of his chiseled chest.

"Natsu. You look hot."

Lucy realized what she had said once it was too late.

"You really think so?" He asked with a small smirk.  
"Well...I guess so..."  
"Cause I think you look really pretty, Luce."

Natsu leaned forward and gave Lucy a soft kiss on the cheek. It wasn't as passionate as their kisses before, this one was sweet and tender. But all the same it made Lucy blush.

"O-Oh! I have to do my hair! I almost forgot!"  
"Just leave it down."  
"O-Okay..."

The Celestial Spirit Mage did as she was told and undid her bun. Natsu grabbed her hand and walked out of the room.

* * *

They arrived at the ballroom fairly quickly. At the entrance, Natsu smiled at Lucy and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Let's go," he said with a large grin.

* * *

**I feel like this one is a bit longer...But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. :) Don't forget to leave a review! Thank to those who have read and continue to read! Special thanks to those who have favorited, reviewed, and followed! I really appreciate it! :D**


End file.
